


Life In the Fast Lane

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 20 Leakira





	Life In the Fast Lane

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH! Ok, this one gave me some issues. I had to do a lot of research because I never really followed the whole Leakira shift when it happened. It's a bit shorter and not as good as I would like. Also please forgive me if it lacks any sort of substance. The husband and I were both pretty sick for the past few days. He had bronchitis and pneumonia and I had the flu and strep throat.

There’s a movement in the shadows but it’s unnoticed. He’s as dark as the shadows around him. He’s bent down and pulling a knife from his boot. He’s got his eye on one person and one person only, the loud-mouth in blue. He let’s out a huff at the cocky sure-fire way “Blue” is running his mouth regardless of the situation he seems to have gotten himself in. “I can’t believe you haven’t heard of me yet? I mean with these eyes and dashing good looks someone has bound to have mentioned me before.”

There’s three thugs circling “Blue” and two of them are flipping knives around in a threatening manner. “Blue” is still grinning as if he’s not in any danger, unconcerned with the knives being flicked open and shut near him. He’s got a lop-sided grin and he winks at each one in turn. He’s being herded into a corner and he seems unphased as he leans casually against the wall of some abandoned building trapped with nowhere to go. One of the thugs, a large beefy one, seems to have had enough and pushes up against “Blue” and shoves a knife to his throat, “I’ve had enough of the nonsense spewing from your mouth. I want to know what you’ve done with the drop.”

  
“Blue” is still leaning against the wall, his eyes flicked to the knife at his neck, “See here’s the thing big guy, there was no drop.”

There’s a dig of the knife and a trickle of blood from “Blue’s” neck but he still doesn’t flinch, “What do you mean there was no drop?”

The person in the shadows gave a hiss as he watched the blood trickle from “Blue’s” neck. He wasn’t going to let this go on much longer. Just as he was about to make a move, “Blue” gave a subtle shake of his head, only one who was accustomed to his nuances would pick it up. His eyes darted back and forth between the three thugs circling “Blue.” He was not going to let his guard down.

“Blue” gave a smirk, “Just what I told you, there was no drop. It was all a set up you big dingus.”

There was a growl from the large guy holding the knife to “Blue’s” neck, “You’re going to pay for your big mouth and for crossing the Galra, you little noodle.”

  
“Blue” just shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

  
Before the big guy could press his knife any further into “Blue’s” neck, there was a whooshing sound and a fairly large knife had his arm pinned to the wall and “Blue” had two pistols, one pointed at the thug who had the knife in his neck and the other pointed to the thug on his left. His savior, the dark shadow, had the third Galra member in a vice grip with his hands pinned behind his back and another hidden knife at his neck.

“Blue” had a fierce grin, “What was that you were saying?”

The beefy Galra gave “Blue” a once over and then looked over to the shadowy savior, “I should have known you’d have that Galra traitor helping you out. I told Lotor we should have never trusted him with our secrets.”

  
“Blue” grinned, “Your loss boys, not mine.”

There was a noise and everyone jumped as a cat landed on a nearby dumpster lid. The rattling sound was enough of a distraction that allowed the Galra thugs to get the jump on “Blue” and his friend. There were a few punches thrown but “Blue” fired two shots. The first one hit big beefy between the eyes and the second one dropped one of the knife boys. The third got away before another shot could be fired.

“Blue” shoved his pistols in their proper holsters when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown forcefully against the wall. “Hey watch it Akira!”

Akira, the shadowy mystery savior just glared at “Blue.” “What the hell were you thinking Leandro? You could have gotten yourself killed. I told you to wait for me.”

Leandro shrugged, “It all worked out, I’m fine you’re fine we got the goods. Lighten up knife boy.”

  
Akira growled, “I’ll show you ‘lighten up’ you reckless idiot.”

Before Leandro could respond, Akira had him pinned to the wall and kissed him hard. He shoved a knee between Leandro’s thighs and gripped his hair with enough force to pull his head back. The kiss turned soft as Akira’s lips made their way to Leandro’s neck and when he reached the small cut where there was still a small trace of blood he placed a feather light kiss to the neck and slumped his forehead against Leandro’s shoulder, “You ever do something like that again and I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Leandro pressed a kiss to the top of Akira’s head, “Aw babe, you do care about me!”

Akira gave a snort and pushed away from Leandro, “Yea sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny little side note if you made it through this rough one-shot. My husband grabbed my laptop last night while I was cooking and my rough draft for this was up. Here's our convo on this story:
> 
> Husband - OOH I found your smut journal  
> Me - It's not smut. I don't write smut  
> Husband - *reading rough draft* knife to the neck....penis....smut...penis..  
> Me - The word PENIS is not in my story!!!  
> Husband - Penis...right there  
> Me -rolls eyes at husband while desperately trying to recall if the word penis is anywhere in my story  
> Husband - still reading.....I like this mysterious shadowy knife guy. You should hire him to be your body guard. This blue flirty guy....not so much. Too flirty  
> Me- thinking to myself my husband just gave me permission to hire someone like Keith/Akira as my bodyguard.   
> Also Me - blue flirty guy and mysterious knife guy go hand in hand. I hire one the other comes with..packaged deal you know.  
> Husband - *shrugs* I mean if its two for one I guess. But I still don't like flirty blue guy. Limit your interactions with him and stick with knife guy.  
> Me - I can do that. *Internally thinking that my husband has no idea what he really suggested nor does he know that knife guy is really Keith from Voltron that I've told him multiple times is my cartoon husband and he doesn't like my cartoon husband* Alas! What he doesn't know won't hurt him!!!!


End file.
